


Making Up for Lost Time

by Teamusician



Category: Ultraman Mebius, ウルトラシリーズ | Ultra Series
Genre: F/M, ohhhh shit they having a picnic, so romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:28:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25326931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teamusician/pseuds/Teamusician
Summary: Mebius and Akari have a nice picnic date together.
Kudos: 2





	Making Up for Lost Time

**Author's Note:**

> Ultrawoman Akari is an OC created by AO3 user brxnnhilde. She is in a relationship with Ultraman Mebius.

"Mebiiii!" Akari whined. "Do you like my sandwiches or not!"

"Mmph," Mebius said, holding up a finger. "One shekon." He chewed on the sandwich for a moment.

"Well?" Akari asked.

A few more seconds passed. 

"THIS," Mebius announced, all of a sudden, "is the BEST SANDWICH EVER CREATED!"

"Yeah right," scoffed Akari. "You're just saying that to be nice."

"I'm not lying, Akari. It's genuinely amazing."

"Keep saying that." Akari rolled her eyes, not showing her appreciation.

The field that the two were sitting in was covered in a luscious, green grass that spread as far as the horizon in all directions. A peachy tinge of sunset light reached across the sky, with wisps of pink clouds patched across it. Draped underneath them was a red and white checkered tablecloth. They sat across from each other, a picnic basket filled with food and drinks separating them.

"What else did ya bring?" asked Mebius.

Akari took out sandwiches from the basket, as well as some lemon cake, napkins, a bottle of homemade fruit juice, and cups. 

"You really came prepared huh?" Mebius chuckled.

"Yeah," Akari quietly said.

Mebius softly smiled. Akari had wanted to have a picnic date for a long while now. He was just too busy with his duties to the Space Garrison to spend as much time with her as he wanted. When he found out that he had an evening where nothing was planned, he asked Akari for that picnic date. Seeing her happy was all he ever wanted.

After finishing the sandwiches, they got started on the lemon cake.

"Wow," Mebius marvelled. "This is even better than the sandwiches! Seriously, you are an amazing cook."

"Shut up," Akari giggled. Mebius really took the opportunity to flatter her at every second, didn't he? 

"It's true!" he reiterated. "I could never make lemon cake as good as you."

Again, Akari rolled her eyes as she took a bite out of her piece. 

The evening progressed, and the couple ate and drank, all while talking to each other about what they'd been doing lately.

"When's your promotion gonna come?" Akari joked.

"I'm hatching a plan to take over Taro's role, don't you worry," Mebius laughed. 

As the green grass darkened, and the light above faded, it was time to wrap up their picnic.

"Wait," Akari said while they were packing up. "I don't want this evening to end."

Mebius looked into Akari's eyes. She had put a lot of hard work into this picnic, making food for him, and planning this all out. He didn't want to waste this rare chance to actually spend some time with Akari, and appreciate her for all that she is. 

"We don't have to go home now," he said. "Lie down." 

Akari did so as Mebius finished packing the basket, then placed his body beside her on the tablecloth. "We can just stare at the stars for the rest of the night. You'd like that?"

A small smile graced Akari's lips as she snuggled beside Mebius, watching as the last of the daylight disappeared, and the shimmering stars took its place. The two watched the night sky as they pointed out constellations and made wishes on shooting stars.

The air grew colder, and a shiver ran through Akari. Sensing this, Mebius wrapped the edges of the tablecloth around them. Slowly, the two grew tired, and holding each other, they fell asleep.

As Akari woke up, she realized she wasn't within the grasp of her dearest anymore. Rather, she was back in her bedroom, snuggled up within her blankets. She smiled as she thought of Mebius, trying to recreate the feeling of his embrace.

Looking at the time on her communication device, she guessed that it was a while before Mebius was doing any work. She took the opportunity to give him a call

"Yes dear?" he said once he picked up. 

"Thanks for carrying me home."

"Ah, don't mention it." A moment of silence descended.

"You know," Mebius said. "I had a great time yesterday. Just you and me, together."

"Yeah, me too," Akari replied, trying not to feel too upset about how these moments were so rare for them. "I… I want to do it again sometime."

"Same. How about tonight?"

"T-tonight?"

"Yeah! Apparently I have nothing to do today. You know what? I'm coming over right now."

"What?" Akari sat upright in her bed.

"Be there in a minute!" A click sound came through as Mebius hung up.

"Shoot, shoot, shoot, shoot," Akari mumbled as she rushed out of bed to make herself look presentable. 

Sure enough, several minutes later, Mebius knocked at the door of her residence just as she was making breakfast.

"Come in!" Akari yelled from the kitchen.

Once Mebius walked in, he plopped some bread on the kitchen table.

"Teach me how to make some of that delicious tuna sandwich. I want to know your secrets."

Akari laughed. "Hmm. I think they should remain a secret. You don't deserve to know."

"You little!" Mebius grabbed hold of her body as Akari squealed. "Show me your ways, now!"

"Never!" Akari yelled. 

"Bad answer!" Mebius proceeded to tickle Akari's underarms, and she fell to the floor laughing. A tickle war then ensued between the two as they rolled around the ground.

Once they stopped to regain their breath, Mebius joined his lips to Akari's. What Akari didn't know was that he had asked the senior members of the Space Garrison for a day off, just to spend the day with his lovely girl. He loved her, more than he could put into words. He regretted all those times when he could have spent time with Akari, but chose not to.

Today, he was going to make up for all of that.

"I love you," Akari breathed into Mebius' mouth.

"I love you too," Mebius replied, as they continued kissing for a while yet.


End file.
